


Just Reminiscing

by Kadtie



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadtie/pseuds/Kadtie
Summary: Maui was Moana's brother in all but blood. Not surprising after more than 2000 years of almost constant companionship. Moana couldn't even imagine how her life would have turned out without him.





	Just Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that there wasn't enough non-romantic Maui & Moana fanfiction out there, so I wrote up this quick one shot.

Moana didn't try to hide the fond smile that came from the sight of Maui softly snoring in the floor of their boat. Her brother in all but blood, he held a large and prominent place I her heart. You'd hope so after more than 2000 years of almost constant companionship. In all that time they'd hardly spent a cumulative decade apart from each other. Just as you couldn't have the sun without light or a storm without wind, you couldn't have Moana without Maui or Maui without Moana, and it had been that way for a long time. Moana couldn't even imagine how her life would have turned out without him.  
  
She probably would have given up on her call to the ocean and became the chief her father wanted her to be. She would have married a decent enough man, a fisherman maybe, and popped out a couple of babies to continue the long line of chiefs. She would have grown old and handed down her mantle to one of her children so she could dance with the waves as the village crazy lady like her grandmother before her. She wouldn't have outlived every human she'd ever known or loved. She would have died peacefully, surrounded by loved ones, and her body would have been sent out to sea, because of course that's what she would have wanted.  
  
Moana shook her head to clear that train of thought and held their course steady. Thinking of what ifs would get her nowhere. Instead she thought back to when they'd first discovered her immortality. She would be embarrassed to admit that it had taken them longer to figure out than one might think.  
  
She'd been chief for more than two decades and had nearly finished training her successor -her father's sister's grandson since she'd never felt the desire to marry, let alone have children, which her father wasn't entirely pleased with, but at least her chosen successor was still in the family. She had been helping the coconut huskers finish up for the day when her successor's mother, who was several years younger than Moana, groaned and rubbed her aching back. It was such a simple and common action, but it brought to Moana's attention the signs of aging in her younger cousin. She couldn't help but silently compare the two of them and notice the distinct lack of aging on her own body. While her cousin groaned every time she stood up or stooped to lift something, Moana was just as spirited and limber as she had been in her first years as chief after she and Maui had returned the heart of Te-Fiti.  
  
That had been the first hint, and after that it just seemed more and more obvious. She'd asked Maui about it the next time he visited, not that he was much help; he was terrible at telling the ages of mortals beyond "child," "adult," and "old person," though he did promise to ask any gods he encountered about it.  
  
It was two years later that their suspicions were confirmed by Te-Fiti.  
  
Moana had chosen not to say anything about it to her by then frail parents, though she was still sure they had suspected.  
  
She didn't have to keep the secret long. Tui passed peacefully in his sleep only a few months after Moana knew for sure what she was, and Sina followed not long after. Moana wasn't entirely surprised that her mother followed Tui so soon. They had always loved each other too deeply for one to live without the other, so Moana tried not to allow herself to be too heartbroken over the double loss.  
  
The year after her parents' deaths she handed over the mantle of chief and sailed away with Maui to explore the world. They visited once every few months at first, but the time between visits slowly stretched until they would go years without returning. Moana will always consider Motunui to be her home, but the ocean held her heart.  
  
Speaking of the ocean, Moana had never been more surprised to learn that there was more than one. The vast body of water that she knew and loved, the Pacific, was not the only ocean in the world. The world, it turns out, was a whole hell-of-a-lot bigger than she could have ever dreamed when she first set sail with her best friend.  
  
She'd seen wondrous creatures both large and small, tall mountains capped with snow (which was pretty, but much too cold for her liking), trees so big they made even Maui look small, seemingly endless deserts, and so much more.  
  
Moana looked at the water around her and sighed. The Pacific ocean was still to this day one of her dearest friends. On the other hand, the Atlantic, on which she currently sailed, was a stuck up snob that never _ever_ responded to her even though she _knew_ it heard her and could respond if it so chose. She harumphed and continued her course.  
  
She and Maui had just finished a backpacking trip from the west coast of the United States to the east with a good friend and fellow immortal, the existence of which should not have surprised Moana as much as it did when she first found out about them.  
  
Moana blushed at the thought of her friend's goodbye. He certainly was a good friend... especially with the benefits. Such wonderful benefits.  
  
Their friend was one of the indigenous people from the continent of America. He was a shapeshifter and trickster not unlike Maui, and the three of them had made fast friends when they'd met several centuries past, with the two men becoming almost like brothers.  
  
Their closeness, however, hadn't stopped Maui from threatening him with dismemberment after he and Moana started their current relationship if he ever hurt her in any way.  
  
Just as a good big brother should.  
  
Neither Moana nor her _friend_ had expected anything less.  
  
Moana took a deep breath to try and clear the blood from her cheeks and calm her suddenly racing heart. You'd think she was a teenager with raging hormones instead of a demigoddesses of over 2000 years. He had always had that effect on her.  
  
She forced her thoughts forward to their intended destination and the immortal who awaited them there. Scandinavia. It didn't matter which country; their friend was sure to know they were coming. This particular immortal had a way of knowing these things and was always there to welcome them no matter which shore they landed on in their territory.  
  
If she had been trying to dispell her blush then thinking of _them_ was not the way to do it. If anything her blush just deepened.  
  
This one was trouble. The good kind when they wanted to be, but you never know with that gender-swapping, shapeshifting, jotun trickster. The sly devil had found their way into Moana's bed -and- Maui's on more than one occasion, and somehow once managed both wayfinders at once, though the two of them swore never to mention the incident again.  
  
As infuriatingly seductive as that particular friend was, Moana and Maui always did have a great time with the immortal, whether it involved a bed or not.  
  
The local embodiment of lightning sometimes stopped by during their visits too, but he and Maui had never really gotten along. Especially in recent decades with the release of a certain pop culture icon with blonde hair, a red cape, and a magic hammer. Maui will never let him live that one down.  
  
Perhaps after Scandinavia Moana and Maui would visit Egypt, or Greece. They had Immortal friends in both locations.  
  
"What are you daydreaming about?"  
  
Maui's voice drew Moana from her thoughts. She was surprised to see the sky brightening with impending sunrise; she'd completely lost track of time.  
  
She smiled at her companion. "Just reminiscing." She was relieved to notice that her cheeks were no longer burning with her earlier blush.  
  
Maui gave her a knowing look nonetheless and waggled his eyebrows causing Moana to sputter with indignation.  
  
Maui's laughter rang out over the waves, and Moana had to force back a smile as she rebuked him with a smack on the arm. They'd see who waggled their eyebrows upon sight their Scandinavian welcome party, though if she was being completely honest it would probably be neither of them. Or both. Quite possibly both.

**Author's Note:**

> I added the other immortals because, though I don't ship Maui/Moana, I still feel like they should be able to get some action. I chose not to use names, though you can probably guess who they might be, because I personally dislike OCs and didn't want to fully insert them into the narrative. I really just wanted them to be able to get booty from somewhere other than each other (which in this verse is gross since they see each other as siblings), and mortals, because if everyone you ever slept with died that would be sad. I think so anyway.
> 
> I was also going to mention something about how in the last century things have gotten more complicated with needing identification for everything, and money, and motors on boats, and their opinions about airplanes, and how they have had to learn several new languages, but I felt that it all messed with the flow of the story, so I left it out. Maybe I'll get around to writing about all of those things, but seeing as this is literally the first thing I've written in over five years, I doubt it.
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling now. Thank you for reading!


End file.
